Over the last few decades, as telephony has developed, telephone connections have become increasingly frequent; however, while fixed telephones require interrupting any activity in order to make and/or receive calls, the arrival of the cellular telephone has given a new meaning to the concept of telephony, allowing telephone connections even in particular situations that are not strictly linked to the work or private environment and without the need to have a telephone connected to the telephone line by means of wires and placed in a specific room.
It is in fact possible to communicate substantially in any enclosed or open location covered by the telephone network and without necessarily having to interrupt activity or work.
However, the use of a cellular telephone, which entails the use of one's hands to hold and handle the device, reply and/or dial the number, as well as the use of one's sight to perform certain functions, distracts the user's attention and concentration from the activity he is performing, such as for example driving a vehicle, maneuvering a machine, performing sports activities, et cetera, possibly producing dangerous situations.